Fighting:Will the Real Jack Atlas Please Stand Up?
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Jack isn't afraid of anything,except himself.My aspect in what he thinks and what happens in Will the Real Jack Atlas Please Stand Up? Part: 1&2, when he duels his imposter. What happened after he plunged into the ocean? After? And what has he learned?


Fighting: Will the Real Jack Atlas Please Stand Up? Part:1

Fighting. That's all I really ever do, now adays. Fight with Crow. Fight with everyone.

So many things go on in my head that I wish I was more sure about. I wish I were,... eh... more... workie?

I try to make up for all the wrong I've done with extraordinary things. I have freed all those underneith Don Piero's grasp. I have stopped a dangerous gang. I saved the world! Yet, that never seems to be enough.

When will it be enough, I wonder? Perhaps when I'm dead, when I give my life for something valiant? Will I always have to fight, unable to obtain what I so desire? Peace?

People say I'm good. They forgive me. They say I'm kind. My mates know that I would give anything for them.

If only they knew what I once was.

I was so cold that I can hardly look back on it now. I didn't care about anyone. I had hurt those I cherished. If they were weaker... So many things I wish I could take back now. Things that I know I can never take back.

Perhaps that's why I'm afraid.

I'm not afraid of dying. Oh, heavens no, I'm not afraid of that.

I'm not afraid of plunging over the side of the highway into the murky waters of the ocean.

Heck, I'm not even afraid to be tortured.

But what I am afraid of, at this moment, is myself.

Perhaps I could feel it deep down, even at the beginning of the duel. He was either some homicidal, wanna-be fan-boy, or he was something much worse than that...

He sounded like me. Had my duel runner. Had my outfit. Dueled like me. Had the same bloody cards as me! One thing that was different about him was that he was acting like the old me. Perhaps I should have known then...

I remember as he revealed his trap. His Red Dragon Archfiend would be able to attack me directly. I had no monsters on my field. I was wide open. But I was shaking before then. I didn't know why I was so afraid of this fan-boy. But all of his attacks were delt as real damage. I felt everything.

"No!" I found myself shouting. I knew what this would mean. I would loose and my runner would spin out of control. But if it was dealing real damage...

"Yes, and that means lights out for you, little clown!" he shouted maliciously. "Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Take out that has-been with Absolute Powerforce!"

I saw the dragon that was still inside MY deck growl as maliciously as the man had shouted. I saw my soul, my dragon, myself, coming at me with all it had. My eyes widened, then shut. I didn't want to see this.

Then I remember the pain. The unmistakable pain that coursed through my body as I started spinning out of control, screaming at the top of my lungs as I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it. I remember hearing the crash as I broke the barrier, the feeling of no traction stunned me.

I was falling over the bridge.

'How? How could this be? How could he have my cards? Who is he?' I thought, my runner falling back, it seemed, in slow motion. None of this was making sense!

He stood in the passage way of the hole I had made in the barrier, and chuckled, a faint fire-like glow surrounding him. Red Dragon Archfiend hung over him, lightly groweling. He then spoke.

"When an engine burns out, you replace it with a new one. An upgrade. And you, little clown, have definatally burned out." he said, and at this angle, I could finally see his face.

It was me! It beheld the wickedest smile I had ever seen, the smile I had often wore before Yusei set me in my place. Now, having it directed at me, I could see how many people fell.

"Which means that I'm your upgrade!" he said, my accent burning from his lips. I gasped, but before I could do anything, I felt the water slowly encase me in its icy grip. I remember one card flying from my deck, but at that moment I didn't care.

I was fully in the water now, and I thrusted myself from my vehicle. I nearly got caught on the duel board, but I swam away before my belt could get stuck on the edge. I opened my eyes as I watched my runner and cards sink into darkness. Some part of me longed to go in after it, but my lungs were burning for air.

I quickly swam to the top, finally breathing in some oxygen, my breath ragged. My eyes burned from the salty water. I looked around and found the small bit of land that helped support the highway. Though my body now ached with tiredness, I swam to the small, rocky area. I finally caught hold of something sturdy, and pulled myself from the water. I coughed furiously, and some sea-water spurted from my throat

"What was all that about?" I heard a small, far away voice asked. I weakly looked up. The glow was gone now, but I could tell there were still people up there. It was Yusei!

"I don't know man, but what ever got into Jack's head ain't good." another rougher voice said with slight anger and confusion. Crow!

"Yusei... Crow..." I tried to say, but it came out hoarse and barely over a whisper to be lost amongst the crashing waves. My throat burned, so raw by the horrid tasting water. I tried to stay away, to alert them I was here, but I felt too weak right now. I couldn't move.

"I know. We better be heading back before the guys get too worried."

"What about Jack?"

"We'll just have to wait Crow, until tomorrow. We can't do anything tonight." Yusei said calmly. Then I heard the Runners drive away, back to the city.

I layed there for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only minutes that passed. The breeze made me shiver, my clothes still sopping wet. I almost blacked out when I heard three pairs of feet jumping from the highway and onto the rocky shore line. It took all the might to sit up and ask, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the shadows, they emerged. It was my imposter and two people that I remembered as GHOST robots!

"What do you want?" I asked, standing on wobbly legs. No, I wouldn't let them see me beaten!

My imposter simply smiled. The GHOST robots pulled out the stun-guns they had attached to their belt, and with the nod of the 'Jack's' head, they shot at me.

The electrical charge surged though me, making my legs wobble. The pain surged through me again, making me so weak I fell to my hands and knees, my wet clothes not helping in the least. I held back screams as I fell to the stone ground, nearly unconscious.

I looked at them, their frames blurring and moving before my eyes. I couldn't move, pain wracked my body harshly, making it involentarilly shiver. I could feel it. I was slipping into darkness.

"Wh... what do y.. you want with me?" I asked barely over a whisper. I heard them chuckle evily. I saw me standing over myself, arms crossed, the smile on his lips again.

"Primo and Lester will be pleased." was all he said before I felt uncontrolable pain in my side. Then the last thing I saw before the scene before me went black was the robots hands stretching out to get me.

* * *

ANNNNNND Scene!

Please read and review!

~ILJA~


End file.
